


Missed You

by lebookster



Series: Stephcass Week 2016 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebookster/pseuds/lebookster
Summary: Cassandra missed Stephanie a lot. She knew shouldn't stop by Stephanie's high school randomly, but she couldn't help it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Stephcass Day 4 which is High School, though my take on it is a little not what one would expect.

Cass missed Stephanie a lot. They were both preoccupied with their own business, so it had been a week since they’d both seen each other. Cass wanted--needed to Steph right now. And right now, Steph was at high school. Cass didn’t go to high school, she spent her days sleeping and training and her nights fighting crime. Based on all of Steph’s complaints about high school, she didn’t understand why anyone would go there. 

 

Bruce would object to Cass dropping in at Steph’s school, but he was in Metropolis for personal business. It didn’t take a detective to know that personal business meant visiting Superman. Cass hoped Superman would keep Bruce occupied long enough to sneak off to Steph’s school and come back with no one noticing. Alfred saw her leaving the the Manor and they both knew where was going to go, but Cass trusted him not to say anything.

 

Cass thought about going out in her Orphan outfit and decided against it. It would attract attention and people would wonder what Orphan was doing at that high school. They would also wonder what Orphan was doing with Stephanie Brown. So she dressed in her civilian clothes and walked out the Manor and into the city to find the high school Steph went to. 

 

Stephanie’s high school was a lot bigger than Cass originally thought, so it took her a while to find Stephanie. She found her on the second floor of the school when the bell rang and a flood of students poured into the halls. It overwhelmed Cass until she found Stephanie walking towards her locker. Stephanie had her hair in a messy bun and wore a big sweater and sunglasses over her eyes. She was hiding a black eye behind those glasses and a giant scar that ran up on the side of her right arm. Cass remembered seeing those injuries when Steph came into the Batcave the one day to get it fixed.

 

Cass made her way to Stephanie through the sea of students. She tapped her shoulder and said “Hi.”

 

Stephanie turned and even though they were hidden, Cass could tell that her eyes were growing wide behind those glasses. “Cass, what are you doing here?” She asked. 

 

“Missed you,” Cass replied. Steph’s shocked expressions melted into a warm smile. 

 

“I missed you too,” she said hugging Cass. “But I was going to come by the Manor tonight. Didn’t Bruce or Tim tell you?”

 

“Bruce went to Metropolis this morning and Tim went to see the Titans.”

 

“Figures,” Steph replied. They let their foreheads rest on each other’s. “Went to see their super-boyfriends didn’t they?”

 

“Didn’t say, but yes.” A beat. “I couldn’t wait to see you.”

 

Steph’s smile grew wider, “Aw, babe. You’re so sweet. But you know, you only had to wait a few more hours didn’t you?” 

 

“Too long.” 

 

“You’re a sap, I love you.” Steph said before she leaned into kiss Cass. It was sweet until they heard the clicking noise of multiple smartphone cameras taking pictures. They pulled apart to see a small crowd of students with phones in their hands. 

 

“Hey Steph!” yelled a boy Cass didn’t recognize. “You didn’t tell us you were dating Wayne’s daughter!”

 

Steph turned completely red and scowled at the boy. “That’s probably because I didn’t see the need to, John!” Steph grabbed Cass’s hand and they weaved their way through the crowd to a less crowded area of the school hallway. Steph leaned against the wall and sighed. “Sorry about that Cass.”

 

“It’s okay,” she replied. 

 

“I’m gonna have to apologize to Bruce next, oh god.” Steph leaned her head against the wall and slid to ground, groaning. Cass sat down next to her, looking confused. 

 

“What do you mean?” Cass asked. Bruce was supportive of their relationship, well as supportive of relationships as Batman could be. Cass didn’t exactly see the problem.

 

“I kissed you, Cassandra Cain-Wayne, in front of all those people who had cameras. There’s no doubt this is gonna get on tabloids and it’ll draw a bunch of attention to you and me and your family and just be a whole annoying thing. Sorry, Cass.”

 

“Don’t be,” Cass said as she took Steph’s hand. “I don’t mind.”

 

“Yeah, but Bruce will. He’ll be really mad.”

 

“No he won’t,” Cass said. Stephanie quirked an eyebrow. Cass smirked. “I’m his favorite daughter.”

 

“You’re his only daughter,” Steph replied. 

 

“Still his favorite. He can’t deny me anything.”

 

Steph smirked back. “My, how sinister Miss Wayne.” Cass giggled before they leaned in for another kiss, this time without an audience. 

_____

Bruce was laying on the bed of Clark Kent with all the sheets wrapped around himself from head to toe. Clark found Bruce’s aversion to sunlight amusing. Clark was leaning against the headboard with his tablet in his hand while scrolling through the news until one headline caught his eye. 

 

He found the lump in the sheets that was Bruce and shook him. “Hey Bruce, can you wake up?”

 

Bruce groaned as he pulled the covers from his head. “What,” he growled in his Batman voice. Clark suppressed a small smile.

 

“You’re gonna want to read this,” Clark said giving the tablet to Bruce. 

 

Bruce squinted at the headline. It read: “ _ CASSANDRA CAIN-WAYNE CAUGHT KISSING A GIRL???”  _ There was a clear picture of Cassandra kissing Stephanie in what looked like a high school. Bruce groaned as he threw the tablet in the middle of the bed. “I can’t catch a break these days.”

 

Clark put an arm around Bruce’s shoulder and put his head on his shoulder as well. “It can’t be that bad, can it?” Clark asked. 

 

“Don’t underestimate the Gotham tabloids, Clark,” he said leaning into Clark’s touch. “They are merciless. I’m going to have to deal with this right away.”

 

“Right away?” Clark asked as he pressed a kiss to Bruce’s neck. Bruce suppressed a shiver. Bruce  _ really  _ hated Clark right now. “Can’t it wait a few hours?” Clark moved and turned Bruce’s head to face him, then kissed him,  _ very passionately.  _

 

“I hate you,” Bruce said when they pulled apart. 

  
“Sure you do,” Clark replied before they leaned into kiss again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://casscainistheloveofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
